warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Aegis Storm
damage per second) 100 / 300 / 400 / 500 ( damage on deactivation) | range = 8 m / 10 m / 12 m / 15 m (energy field max radius) | duration = | misc = ?%/?s (energy orb drop rate) | cardonly = } |info = *Hildryn activates her jet thrusters as she lifts off from the ground. Hildryn gains vertical and horizontal flight capabilities using the movement ( ), crouch ( ), and jump ( ) hotkeys, similar to Archwing Maneuvers but without the Afterburner. While active, her shield matrix drains shield points continuously to generate an energy field with a range of 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 meters; the energy field shrinks as Hildryn gains vertical height and expands as she is closer to the ground. Enemies inside the energy field and within Hildryn's line of sight have fiery pillars of energy erupt from beneath them, forcing the targets to be suspended in midair, receive 100 / 125 / 150 / 200 damage per second, and occasionally drop energy orbs. Deactivating Aegis Storm (default ) causes Hildryn to slam into the ground, knocking down and dealing 100 / 300 / 400 / 500 damage against all enemies inside the energy field. **Damage is affected by Ability Strength. **Range is affected by Ability Range. **Activation shield cost is affected by Ability Efficiency, while shield drain per second are affected by both Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **Pillar damage is increased as the energy field's radius becomes smaller. *Aegis Storm cannot ascend higher than 10 meters above the ground. If Hildryn is above this threshold when activating the ability or due to changes in elevation, she will float downward. Also, if Hildryn moves into terrain that has a higher elevation than her previous location, she will maintain her current altitude instead of rising to match the terrain. *Hildryn's s are the only weapons usable while this ability is active. Primary, Secondary, and Melee weapons cannot be used with Aegis Storm. * cannot be cast while Aegis Storm is active. *Hildryn can perform dodging while Aegis Storm is active, at the cost of using 50 shields per dodge. *Aegis Storm's movement speed is affected by ability like 's and 's Haste . *Hildryn's shoulder-mounted and thigh-mounted shield pads become permanently visible while Aegis Storm is active. |augment = |tips = *While channeling Aegis Storm, Hildryn can benefit from damage reduction from both and . *Even though they can't be used, weapons with Weapon Augments can still trigger their Syndicate Radial Effects, as long as they were the equipped weapon when activating Aegis Storm. Using Balefire Charger will prevent these effects, as that then becomes the equipped weapon. This is useful with the Perrin Sequences' Sequence effect, which recovers 25% of the warframe's shield, which is especially effective for Hildryn. *Operator Mode can be used without cancelling Aegis Storm, allowing Hildryn to crowd-control a large area of the battlefield while the operator uses their Amp or resurrects teammates. This also supplies affinity to an operator's Amp. However, take care not to die as operator, as Transference Static's shield depletion is particularly crippling for Hildryn. *While channeling, Hildryn's shields can be restored by 's , 's , Night 's , and 's . Trinity's will not restore shields. |bugs = |max = }} See Also * es:Tormenta Aegis Category:Update 24 Category:Hildryn